Angels of Deception
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: It was the perfect time of day. The skies were clear, the moon was at its peek and the streets were nearly empty. The perfect time for something deeper, darker to happen...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** Here's another one. Prologue as well. The lines in **bold** are spoken in English. In future chapters, those lines written in German would also be in bold. Its translation would be written after it in this. - **()**

There are no pairings here!

**Warning:** Short Chapters, Character death, language and possible OOCness...

_

* * *

_

It was dark, cold and damp.

_Where am I now?_

The person looked at the left then the right. There was nothing but plain darkness.

"**We've got you surrounded. Release the boy and no one will get hurt.**" He heard someone shout.

_They finally found me!_

"**Not until you give me what I want.**" He heard his captor's reply.

"**You're in no position to do that, sir.**" Another one said.

"**Oh, but I do. I have his kid with me inside,**" was his captor's reply.

He heard some shuffling on his side. He turned his head to see a man crawling to where he was.

"**Hey there, kid. Just keep still for a second.**" The man whispered.

The man removed his binds and led him away before his captor or his goons could come back there.

Once they were outside, the man told him to hide by the bushes before going back to his post.

"**We've got the boy. Surrender now.**" One of the officers said.

"**Sure, like I care about the brat. I just need his father fucking dead anyway,**" was his captor's immediate reply.

The boy's eyes widened then stood up from his hiding place. This caught his captor's attention.

"**Oh. Look what we have here.**" The man muttered under his breath.

The man pointed the gun at his direction. The boy was frozen in his spot.

_Why can't I move?_

"**Goodbye brat. Your old man would be following you soon though. Don't worry.**" His captor said in a crazed way.

The crazed man pulled the trigger. That's when everything started in slow motion in the boy's eyes.

"**Look out!**"

The boy was pushed to the side, away from the bullet's path, saving him. Sadly, the person who saved him was the one who got shot in the chest instead.

The boy looked at his savior only to see his father, lying on the ground, his blood seeping through his clothes.

"**I'm glad you're okay.**" His father whispered before his eyes closed, never to open again.

The memory of his father, his savior, lying on his side, dead, was etched into his memory. He screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this prologue. If there are any questions, feel free to ask.

**Important note:** I'll try to update weekly since I have a busy schedule even if it's our vacation here.

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

+ Emiko-chan +


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I have decided to post this chapter today since it is already finished. The lines in **bold** are spoken in English. In future chapters, those lines written in German would also be in bold. Its translation would be written after it in this. - **()**

There are no pairings here!

**thfourteenth**: Thanks again for reviewing. This chapter is for you. :) You'll know the some of the few OCs in this chapter.

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Aftermath_**

"**No!**" The boy screamed as he woke up.

He looked around to see where he was. He saw a desk, closet and door. He was in his room, safe.

"**Ryoma, are you alright? I heard you scream.**" He heard his mother's voice as she opened the door.

"**I'm okay. It was just a bad dream.**" Ryoma replied as he tried to calm down.

"**It's about your father again, isn't it?**" Rinko asked as she moved closer to her only son.

Ryoma hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. Rinko sighed as she hugged her only child.

"**It is okay, Ryoma. I'm sure your father is in a better place now. He doesn't regret what he did that day.**" Rinko whispered to her son's ear in a comforting manner.

Her son just hugged her back tightly and silently cried, not wanting to appear weak in front his mother. Rinko cried as well, thinking back on that day, the day of Nanjirou's death.

"Get some rest, Ryoma." Rinko whispered in between sobs, reverting back to Japanese.

Rinko looked at her son to see him already fast asleep. She gently laid him on the bed then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_Sleep well, Ryoma._

* * *

**_Elsewhere…_**

"What's the problem, Mitsu-nii?" Seiruko asked her brother. He was looking a bit stressed.

"Seiruko, we're going back to Japan." Kunimitsu, her eldest brother, replied.

Seiruko was surprised at first then composed herself. She was happy that she was finally going back to her home land but partly sad because she has friends there in the States.

"When are we leaving? Are we going to live there with Naru-nii and Suoh-nii?" She asked him eagerly albeit slightly sad.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. Yes, we're going to live with them under me. Once we go there, uncle is leaving." He replied again with a ghost smile. Seiruko nodded.

"Aniki, I'll be packing my bags now."

As she said that, she walked to her room and started packing.

'We're finally going back to Japan.' She thought as she packed her stuff then went to bed.

The next day, they left home after eating breakfast and went straight to the airport.

"Mitsu-nii, what school am I going to attend?" She asked him while they went to the plane.

"Seishun High. It's also Narumi's school and used to be Tetsuo's." He said as they took their seats and waited for the plane to depart.

"Okay aniki." She said as the plane departed the airport and went flying.

* * *

**_Elsewhere…_**

"Suoh-nii, Seiruko and Mitsu-nii are going here today! I can't wait to see them! What time are they coming here?" Narumi, Seiruko's third eldest brother, asked Tetsuo, their second eldest brother, while eating breakfast.

They have received a letter last week about their younger, and only, sister going to Japan with their eldest brother.

"This afternoon, they will go to our school to enroll Seiruko." He replied with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

"Okay Suoh-nii." Narumi said excited for this afternoon.

* * *

They just got home. Once they were inside, Kunimitsu told Seiruko that they would be going to Seishun High to enroll her after unpacking.

"Mitsu-nii, would Naru-nii and Suoh-nii be busy when we get there?" She asked after unpacking all her stuff.

"They might be busy because of tennis practice for Narumi and basketball practice for Tetsuo." Kunimitsu replied.

"I just remembered. Aniki, when are you going to buy a car?" Seiruko asked after she saw the map.

"Tomorrow would be good. I could also apply for a job near here too if there's enough time." Kunimitsu replied then checked the time. Seiruko did the same thing.

"We better get going."

Kunimitsu grabbed the house keys before locking the house. They left soon afterwards.

* * *

"What time is it?" He asked Inui as he went to get his water bottle. Narumi was one of the regulars' friends.

"12 noon. Why did you ask?" Inui stated.

"Ah! They're almost here!" Narumi said then ran towards Tezuka. They exchanged a few words for a while.

"Thanks, Tezuka!" Narumi shouted before he ran to the gate.

This left the regulars wondering what Narumi was excited about.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll try to update weekly since I have a busy schedule even if it's our vacation here.

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

+ Emiko-chan +


	3. The Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter today. I've been sick for nearly a week now so I was only able to type and post this one today.

There are no pairings here!

**herbblood, ****wuzumiko & ****Akirafanatic:** Thank you for reviewing! I dedicate this short chapter for you three! :)

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Reunion_**

"Seiru!"

The said person looked around only to be hugged by her brother, Narumi.

"Naru-nii…" Seiruko whined as she tried to pry her brother's arms off her.

"I missed you so much, Seiru. I'm glad you're finally here to stay!" Narumi cried happily as he hugged his sister tighter.

"Naru-nii…Can't…Breathe…" Seiruko managed to utter.

Hearing that, Kunimitsu pried Narumi's arms from Seiruko. Narumi finally let go and Seiruko took a couple of deep breaths before she managed to stand up properly.

"I missed you too, Naru-nii. I really did but I wish you would stop hugging me too tight." Seiruko said with a small smile on her face.

"I would have to agree with Seiruko there, Narumi. Your hugs get tighter every time." Kunimitsu commented.

"I'm sorry, aniki, Seiru." Narumi apologized before he got an idea.

"Seiru, Aniki, follow me!" Narumi shouted as he ran towards the courts. Seiruko and Kunimitsu both sighed then followed their brother.

* * *

"Guys! I have some people I want you to meet." Narumi shouted as he ran towards the regulars.

"Eh?"

The regulars stopped practicing when Narumi reached them.

"Narumi, you shouldn't run while shouting. You might disturb other people."

The regulars looked behind Narumi to see a man and a girl walking towards them.

"Suzuya, who are they?" Eiji asked.

"Everyone, these two people are my other two siblings." Narumi started.

"Suzuya Kunimitsu." The man said.

"Suzuya Seiruko." The girl said. They both bowed afterwards. The regulars introduced themselves then bowed afterwards.

"So, why are you here in Seigaku other than to visit Suzuya?" Inui asked.

"We're here to transfer Seiruko to this school. She'll be in her first year of high school." Kunimitsu answered.

"Fuji, what are you giving to Seiru?" Narumi suddenly asked, attracting everyone's attention.

"Saa… She was wondering what it tastes like." Fuji answered as he gave the glass of Inui Juice to Seiruko.

"Isn't that Inui Juice?" Narumi asked warily.

"Saa…" Fuji just kept his smile afterwards. Seiruko stared at the glass of Inui Juice before taking a sip. Everyone stared at her for a while.

_Eck! How can anyone stand this?_

"I guess it tastes okay, Inui-sempai." Seiruko kindly commented, completely saying the opposite of what she was thinking.

Almost everyone was shocked which made them not notice her weakening for a split second. A single thought was shared by Narumi and the regulars, excluding Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma.

_Another Fuji!_

Seiruko gave a smirk when she saw their faces. Fuji and some of the regulars noticed it and something else.

"Suzuya-chan, when you smirk like that, you look a lot like Echizen." Fuji commented.

"Oh? Who do I look like when I do this?" Seiruko smiled and closed her eyes.

"You now look a lot like Fuji. Nya…" Eiji commented.

"Hmm… What if I do this?" Seiruko tucked her hair under her cap, except for a few strands then took a nearby racket and placed it on her shoulder.

"Echizen." Momo stated surely.

"What about this?" Seiruko let down her hair but made sure to keep it on chin-length. She took the glass of Inui Juice and drank from it.

"Saa… I definitely recommend this." She praised with a smile on her face and her eyes closed, hiding her disgust as the taste exploded in her mouth.

"It's definitely Fuji." Oishi stated a shocked expression.

"I guess I better tell you now, sempai-tachi. It would save me a lot of trouble." Seiruko suddenly said, fixing her hair to its normal waist-length.

"What is it, Suzuya-chan?" Momo asked.

"First, don't call me by my surname. I would appreciate it if you call me by my given name please, even if it's just Seiru since I nearly grew up in the States and all." Seiruko replied.

"We could do that, Seiru-san." Oishi stated.

"Seiru-chan." Seiruko stated.

"If you're going to call me Seiru-san, they might think I'm a boy or something." Seiruko added. The boys nodded.

"Second, I'm not a real Suzuya." Seiruko stated. The regulars gave questioning glances to her.

"I'm only adopted by the Suzuya family. My real family name is classified for now." Seiruko explained. The boys nodded at this, respecting her decision.

"Well, that would explain why you look different from your brothers." Oishi commented.

"Yellow is the base color of the eyes of the Suzuya family members. Their differences in hair color though, I can't quite understand yet." Inui muttered as he wrote on his notebook.

"We have different mothers." Kunimitsu replied, surprising most of the regulars.

"My mother, the first wife, divorced with our father. Tetsuo's mother died giving birth to him. Our current mother is Narumi's." Kunimitsu explained. The boys nodded in understanding.

"I just have one question." Fuji asked.

"What is it, Fuji?" Narumi asked.

"Why are you telling this to us when we just met a few minutes ago?" Fuji asked.

"Fuji, Seiru's real relatives live here in Tokyo. I guess she needs everyone's help." Narumi stated.

"You're wrong, Naru-nii. What you said was near enough but not the real reason." Seiruko muttered a little bit loudly.

"What is it then?" Inui asked as he stopped writing for a second, waiting for Seiruko's answer.

"I have a feeling that all of you would be the key for me to find my cousins. Sadly, the only thing I know about them is that they are here in Tokyo and one of them knows everything. So I assumed that if I told you the truth now, you can help me find them." Seiruko explained.

"So you're saying that you only know that they are your cousins?" Inui asked.

"Hai." Seiruko answered.

"How can we help you find them?" Eiji asked.

"I just need you to be my friends." Seiruko replied truthfully.

Even though her logic didn't make any sense at all, they just nodded. Seiruko gave a very small smile as she stared at the sky.

_I'll definitely find you, my cousins. Even though I don't know who you guys are or what you guys look like, we'll find each other._

* * *

**_Later…_**

After doing their task, Kunimitsu headed home to continue unpacking the rest of the stuff. Seiruko decided to stay with Narumi and the other regulars though.

"Fuji-sempai, may I have a word with you?" Seiruko asked when she walked towards the smiling teen.

"Sure Seiru-chan." Fuji replied before excusing himself from his friends.

They walk towards the tree near the boys' changing room. The rest of the boys, excluding Tezuka and Ryoma, decided to eavesdrop on the two and Momo decided to include Ryoma so he pulled the younger boy by the collar to come with them.

"Fuji-sempai, I know we just met today but I just had to ask." Seiruko started before taking a deep breath.

"Was your grandmother, by any chance, a Takeuchi?" Seiruko asked seriously. This caught the attention of the boys, mostly Ryoma's.

_Does Seiruko know about it?_

Ryoma looked at Seiruko to discover otherwise by the look in her eyes. They were full of curiosity.

_She must be following aunt Hana's instructions. _

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll try to update weekly but now, for a different reason. My health is quite unfavorable right now, mostly with my frequent coughing and headaches.

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	4. Blackmail and Reason

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I decided to post this chapter today since my friend, Lil_Dog, requested it. He told me that he couldn't wait for the next chapter so, just for a belated birthday gift, I posted this. :)

There are no pairings here!

**wuzumiko****:** Thank you for reviewing! I dedicate this short chapter for you again! :)

**Lil_Dog:** I also dedicate this short chapter for you. This is my very belated birthday gift for you. Miss yah lots~! :) Thanks for pointing out my mistake in that very confusing part too. eheheh...

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Blackmail and Reason_**

Fuji opened his eyes at Seiruko's question.

"Why do you ask?" Fuji asked warily.

"My reason doesn't matter, sempai. I just need a simple yes or no. Was you grandmother a Takeuchi before she got married?" Seiruko asked impatiently, trying to cover up the fact that she isn't sure about what she's doing.

"I won't answer unless you tell me why." Fuji challenged, trying to see if she was really serious about her question.

"I guess it can't be helped." Seiruko muttered under her breath.

She took a few steps towards Fuji then pulled him down by this collar.

"I'm sure everyone would love to know the real reason why you always hide in your mask." Seiruko threatened then let him go as she looked at him in the eye.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Fuji said with an edge in his tone.

"Oh? Do you think I'm faking?" Seiruko gave a hollow chuckle.

"Fuji-sempai, I'm so much more than I look." Seiruko stated with a glare.

"I'm not a person who'll make empty threats. You should know that, Fuji Syusuke." Seiruko taunted, saying his name in a singsong voice and a wink on the end.

This seriously confused Fuji, not that he'll admit it though. He just glared at her, just to see how far she'll go with that threat.

"So sempai, will you answer my question? You only have to say a word. Was your grandmother, from your mother's side, a Takeuchi before she got married?" Seiruko asked again, more patiently this time.

"You aren't going to stop until I answer, are you?" Fuji sighed. Seiruko nodded in response.

"Yes, she was." Fuji finally said.

"Thank you, Fuji-sempai. I'm sorry for addressing you so rudely too. Lastly, the reason why I asked you about it is because my biological mother had a friend whose mother was a Takeuchi before my mother's friend's mother got married." Seiruko explained.

"So you're saying that your mother possibly knows my mother?" Fuji asked.

"Yes. I also have a note from my mother's will." Seiruko took out a piece of paper.

"Seiruko, I have left an important something for you with a friend of mine. If you ever went back to Tokyo and at least stay there, look for someone who looks similar to you. If you two are acquainted, ask if his or her grandmother from the mother's side used to be a Takeuchi. If the answer is yes, that person you asked will be the key to you finding my friend." Seiruko read out loud a part from the note.

"That was quite convenient, neh?" Seiruko asked then gave a soft chuckle.

"Convenient, indeed. Thanks for telling me your reason, Seiru-chan." Fuji replied.

"Don't mention it, sempai. I only threatened you because you won't answer my question. You do know that it was an empty threat, right?" Seiruko asked warily.

Fuji nodded with his smile still in place. A smile appeared on Seiruko's face for a moment then disappeared as fast as it came.

"Sempai-tachi, I know you're hiding there. Echizen, I'm not including you on my wrath. I know Momoshiro-sempai only forced you to come." Seiruko said with her voice louder by a bit than her normal voice.

The regulars, excluding Tezuka and Fuji, came out from their hiding place. Seiruko approached them.

"How much have you heard?" Seiruko asked in a strict voice.

"Not much. The last thing we heard was you thanking Fuji." Inui answered then the others nodded in agreement. Seiruko sighed then hit the back of their heads, excluding Ryoma's.

"Fuji-sempai, can I join you on your walk home later? I would like to have a talk with your mother." Seiruko asked.

"Sure Seiru-chan." Fuji answered with an amused smile on his face.

* * *

When Ryoma got home, he quickly went to his mother.

"Okaa-san, Seiruko is back." Ryoma announced.

"That's good. Does she know about us?" Rinko asked as she prepared dinner.

"I don't think so." Ryoma answered.

"Why is that, Ryoma?" Rinko asked, partly curious.

"She only asked Fuji-sempai." Ryoma answered bluntly as he sat down.

"So she's following Hana's instructions. This means she'll be going to Yoshiko this afternoon." Rinko stated as she finished up. Ryoma nodded when his mother looked at him.

"She is also adopted." Ryoma added.

"I see… What is her current surname?" Rinko asked.

"Suzuya." Ryoma answered. Rinko nodded.

"I'll give Yoshiko a call." Rinko said as she headed for the phone.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll try to update weekly but now, for a different reason. My health is quite unfavorable right now, mostly with my frequent coughing and headaches.

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	5. The Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter today. I've gotten sick again and managed to squeeze out this much ideas.

There are no pairings here!

**herbblood****:** Like I said before, I'm sorry if you get confused. Some of the OCs will disappear from some chapters and sometimes, they won't appear in many chapters too. Anyways, I dedicate this short chapter to you! :)

**wuzumiko:** You hit the nail right on the head, wuzumiko. I dedicate this short chapter to you! :))

**Lil_Dog:** Thanks, dude! Glad to be of service. eheheheh... I dedicate this short chapter to you, mah friend! :]

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The Talk**_

The phone was heard ringing. Yoshiko picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Fuji Residence. How may I help you?" Yoshiko asked.

"Hello Yoshiko. It's been a while since I have heard from you."

"Rinko, how have you been?" Yoshiko asked.

"I'm fine. How have you been Yoshiko?"

"I'm fine too. So why did you call this time?" Yoshiko replied.

"Ryoma told me that Seiruko, Yusuke and Hana's daughter, is back in Tokyo. She'll be going there."

"I see… Does she know about us?" Yoshiko asked.

"I don't think so. From what Ryoma said, Seiruko is only following Hana's instructions. She's also adopted now. Her current surname is Suzuya."

"Hmm… It'll be tough but I think I can manage." Yoshiko replied thoughtfully.

"Good luck, Yoshiko."

"Thanks, Rinko." Yoshiko muttered.

"Just before I hang up, what do you say we have dinner some time? It will be a small reunion for our families."

"That'll be great! Syusuke and Yuuta will finally know about Ryoma." Yoshiko squealed happily.

"It's too bad they met on the tennis courts first though."

"Ah. At least, Yumiko knows about you and your family, Rinko." Yoshiko explained.

"Ah. Will it be on Friday night at the usual restaurant?"

"Yes Rinko. See you soon." Yoshiko replied.

"See you soon too."

Just after Rinko hung up, Yoshiko heard the door open.

"Tadaima!"

Yoshiko went to the front door to greet her son and niece, not that Seiruko knows.

"Okaeri, Syusuke." Yoshiko greeted before she saw Seiruko.

_Oh my. It seems she inherited Yusuke's hair and Hana's eyes._

"Oh, who is this friend with you, Syusuke?" Yoshiko asked, pretending to not know the young girl before her.

"Good afternoon, Fuji-san. Sorry for coming on such short notice. I'm Suzuya Seiruko. It's nice to meet you." Seiruko said with a polite bow before Fuji could answer.

"It's nice to meet you too, Suzuya-san. I'm Fuji Yoshiko, Syusuke's mother." Yoshiko said with a smile.

"By the way, I think it would be better if you refer to us by our given names here. We might get confused on which Fuji you are referring to." Yoshiko added.

"Hai. Please call me Seiruko or Seiru though, Yoshiko-san. I'm not used to people calling me by my surname." Seiruko stated politely.

"I see… Please take a seat inside first, Seiruko-san. I'll get some tea." Yoshiko offered.

"Thank you, Yoshiko-san." Seiruko said then went inside, following Fuji.

* * *

After Yoshiko brought the tea and some snacks, they began to talk.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Seiruko-san?" Yoshiko asked.

"I asked Syusuke-sempai if your mother was a Takeuchi before she got married." Seiruko started.

"That is true. What about it, Seiruko-san?" Yoshiko asked.

"Let me start from the top, Yoshiko-san." Seiruko said before she told Yoshiko about what her mother said in her journal and the note from her will.

_It seems you were prepared, Hana. I'm glad Rinko and I got you that journal for you on your birthday._

"I see… So you're the only child of Hana. I didn't recognize you because of your surname." Yoshiko said then chuckled afterwards.

"Do you know why she wanted me to go to you?" Seiruko asked.

"Yes but I think now is not the right time for us to talk about it further or give it to you." Yoshiko replied.

"What do you mean by that, okaa-san?" Fuji asked, finally speaking up for the first time since the conversation started.

"Well, Hana told me to do the preparations after I get to speak to you for the first time but never give it to you on the same day." Yoshiko replied, thinking of the exact words Hana told her the day before the incident.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. My health is quite unfavorable right now **and** I have a planned trip from late April to early May.

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	6. Dinner and Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter today. I've managed to type this two days ago but I wanted to update this on the same day with **Gebrochen Lächeln**, my other Prince of Tennis story.

There are no pairings here!

**wuzumiko:** Yes, Hana is dead. hehehe... That payed off, wuzumiko. Now, I'm all better~! Thank you for your review. I dedicate this short chapter to you~! :))

**Lil_Dog:** Yah, you should do that, dude. hehehe... It's quite normal since you don't know this anime/manga much too. About the mystery, not much. OOCness in the state where the character/s acts out of character. It's okay since you're human and not everyone can know everything. I didn't know what that meant when I started reading fanfics too. hehehe... Thanks for the review, dude! I dedicate this short chapter to you too, mah friend! :]

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Dinner and Plans**_

_Okaa-san, what or who is it that you want me to find?_

Seiruko thought as she looked back on everything that was written on her mother's journal to her mother's letter at the end. Seeing the younger female busy with her own thoughts, Yoshiko excused herself then proceeded to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Seiruko-san, would you like to stay for dinner?" Yoshiko asked.

"No but thank you anyways, Yoshiko-san." Seiruko replied.

"Seiruko-san, it is late. How about you let Syusuke walk you home?" Yoshiko asked. Seiruko looked at Fuji.

"I don't mind." He said.

"Sure, Yoshiko-san. Okaa-san might not approve of me going home alone at this time." Seiruko replied after checking the time.

"Great. Come back as soon as you can, Syusuke." Yoshiko said before going to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the two teens prepared for their leave. Once they were finished, they headed out. They had chatted a bit about a few things but mostly kept quiet on their journey.

"Fuji-sempai, we're here." Seiruko said once they neared a plain 2-story white house.

"Thank you for walking me home, sempai." Seiruko said then gave a deep bow.

"It is okay, Seiru-chan. You better go in now. Your parents must be worried about you." Fuji said before bidding goodbye then leaving.

* * *

_**With Yoshiko…**_

"Rinko, she has Yusuke's hair and Hana's eyes." Yoshiko announced.

"Really? I can't wait for my turn to see her."

"I think she might go to you next. The next package, if I remembered correctly, would be given by you." Yoshiko reminded.

"Ah! I had Yusuke's stuff while you had Hana's stuff. I nearly forgot about that."

"Silly Rinko. I hope Ryoma-kun didn't get your forgetfulness." Yoshiko chuckled.

"Yoshiko..."

"No whining now, Rinko. It is cute but it won't work anymore." Yoshiko chuckled.

"Anyways, I have planned a date already."

"Okay. When is it then?" Yoshiko asked.

"Two weeks from now, Friday, at the usual restaurant at 8PM."

"Why is it two weeks from now?" Yoshiko asked sadly.

"I had a business meeting this week and will be gone until Tuesday next week."

"I understand. See you soon, dear cousin." Yoshiko said.

"Sure. See you soon too, dear cousin."

After that, they hanged up. Just then, she heard her son's voice.

"Tadaima!"

_Good thing he came after I hung up._

Yoshiko thought before greeting her son.

"Okaeri, Syusuke. Dinner's ready so please freshen up. I'll call your sister." Yoshiko said.

"Hai, okaa-san." Fuji said before heading towards his room to change.

* * *

_**After dinner…**_

"Who is Aunt Hana, okaa-san?" Fuji asked his mother while she washed the dishes.

"You'll know soon, Syusuke. All you have to know is that, she's a very close friend of mine. We were like sisters." Yoshiko replied.

"Now go do your homework. You weren't able to finish it earlier since you walked Seiruko-san home, right?" Yoshiko asked.

"Ah." Fuji said before he went upstairs to his room. When he was gone, Yumiko entered the kitchen.

"He was here when I talked to Seiruko." Yoshiko said.

"He and Yuuta still don't know about them. Am I right, okaa-san?" Yumiko asked.

"Ah. They'll know soon enough. We'll be having dinner with Rinko next week." Yoshiko informed.

"Really? I can't wait to see her again!" Yumiko exclaimed happily.

"We'll also be able to finally see her family in person too." Yoshiko reminded her daughter.

"I can't wait! Thank you for telling me okaa-san!" Yumiko said before she left the kitchen and went to her room.

Yoshiko finished cleaning the dishes then sat on a chair to think for awhile.

_I can't wait to see you again too, Rinko._

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. The wheels in my head are turning as ideas come and go. I just hope I can catch the **useful **ones. hehehe...

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	7. Amane Mitsuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter now. I've been bored recently so I decided to finally type this chapter.

There are no pairings here!

**wuzumiko:** Yeah. They do, don't they? hehehe... Thanks for reviewing! I dedicate this to you, my friend~! :))

**soni-chan:** I apologize if it's confusing. Thanks for your idea but I have planned to do that for the future chapters. Thank you also for your review. I dedicate this to you! :)

**Lil_Dog:** Thanks, Lil_dog. Yes, you still need to watch more PoT. hehehe... As for Seiruko's mother, she is in fact dead. You're right. Rinko, Yoshiko and Hana do have connections. hehehe... Well, I dedicate this short chapter to you too, mah friend! :]

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Amane Mitsuki**_

"Seiru-chan!"

The said girl was glomped before she even passed the gates.

"Eiji-sempai…I…can't…breathe…" Seiruko gasped.

"Eiji, stop hugging her or she'll run out of oxygen!" Oishi exclaimed when he saw Seiruko turning blue.

Eiji let the girl go and apologized. Seiruko took a few deep breaths to stabilize her breathing.

"It is okay, Eiji-sempai." Seiruko reassured.

"Nya~! Seiru-chan's not angry at me!" Eiji exclaimed and hugged Seiruko but less tight.

"Eiji, we better go or we'll be late for morning practice." Oishi reminded his doubles partner.

"Nya~! I almost forgot!" Eiji exclaimed and let go off Seiruko.

He grabbed Oishi and began to run to the courts but not before bidding Seiruko a small goodbye. Her brother, Narumi, followed Eiji afterwards. Seiruko sighed before heading towards the club room of the Archery Club.

"Good morning, Seiruko-chan!"

She looked behind her to see her friend and classmate, Amane Mitsuki. Mitsuki was her first female friend in Seigaku.

"Good morning, Mitsuki-chan!" Seiruko gave a small smile to her friend.

"I'm glad I made it this early this time. I didn't want to be late for practice." Mitsuki said.

"Yeah. I heard we'll be doing some drills today. The juniors and seniors would be doing drills too." Seiruko said thoughtfully.

"Really? I can't wait! I love doing drills!" Mitsuki cheerily said.

"So I have heard, Mitsuki-chan." Seiruko said as they ran towards the club room.

* * *

_**After school and practice…**_

"Seiruko-chan, do you have any plans this afternoon?" Mitsuki asked as they walked towards the courts of the boys' tennis team.

"No, I don't. Why'd you ask, Mitsuki-chan?" Seiruko asked.

"I was wondering if you can accompany me to get my bow fixed. The string is beginning to get loose already." Mitsuki answered.

"I guess I can. I also need to get my bow fixed anyways. I just have to tell Naru-nii about it," Seiruko replied when they reached the courts.

Everyone was already cleaning up and the regulars where no where in sight. Seiruko spotted her brother and ran up to him.

"Naru-nii, I'm going to get my bow fixed with Mitsuki-chan this afternoon. I promise to be home by sunset, okay?" Seiruko asked.

"Sure Seiru. I'll tell Mitsu-nii that. Have fun!" Narumi replied.

"Thanks, Naru-nii!" Seiruko said as she ran back to Mitsuki.

"I assume he approved?" Mitsuki asked.

"Ah. Let's go." Seiruko said.

They left the school and went to the place where Mitsuki usually got her bow fixed. They left their bows and said to come back half an hour later. They went to a nearby park and watched some kids play. Afterwards, they went to a café to have a little snack.

"Seiruko-chan, how did you become so good in archery?" Mitsuki asked before she took a bite of her cookie.

"I often practiced when I was still in middle school. Compared to you though, I'm no good." Seiruko replied.

"No, you're not! You have a good form but your aim is kind of loose, like mine." Mitsuki said.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Seiruko took a bite off her cream puff.

"Try doing your form with a full body mirror on your side. It helps me find the flaws to my form but I still get mistakes when I try to correct it." Mitsuki said.

They continued talking about archery and how to improve their forms until they finished eating. They paid for the bill and went back to get their bows.

"Thank you." They said before they left and went home.

On their way, they talked about school and more about archery.

"Why did you join the archery club, Seiruko-chan?" Mitsuki asked suddenly.

"It's fun and challenging. I want to be recognized as my own person too." Seiruko replied.

"What do you mean by that, Seiruko-chan?" Mitsuki asked curiously.

"My older adoptive brothers excel in their chosen professions. Mitsu-nii is a known photographer. Suoh-nii is known by his skills in basketball while Naru-nii is known in tennis, even if he isn't a regular." Seiruko replied.

"I see…" Mitsuki drifted off thoughtfully.

"Is something the matter, Mitsuki-chan?" Seiruko asked worriedly when she saw her friend staring off to nowhere.

"I'm okay. I was just wondering how my own brother was doing right now." Mitsuki muttered the last part.

"Oh, Mitsuki-chan…" Seiruko placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'm okay, Seiruko-chan. I promise." Mitsuki grinned at her friend before they continued their walk home. Seiruko followed her after a few seconds.

_Mitsuki-chan…_

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

This chapter is to put more spotlight on Seiruko before I leave her for a couple of chapters. ehehehe...

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I've been kinda busy with a new anime DVD I bought. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	8. Surprises and Family Pictures

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter now. I've been bored recently so I decided to finally type this chapter.

There are no pairings here!

**Lil_Dog:** Thanks, Lil_dog but that idea won't be given light to for quite a long while. This chapter, and some others that would follow it, would be focusing more on Fuji and Ryoma. hehehe... Good Luck and God Bless to you too. Well, I dedicate this short chapter to you, mah friend! :]

I would like to thank **highschoolmusical2**, **Akirafanatic**, **loveless0097**, **wuzimiko**, **herbblood**, **ryoma1995**, **Tsubame0104**, **elsey951** and **thfourteenth** for reviewing, faving this story and/or having it on their story alert. Love you all~!

I dedicate this very short chapter for all of you who are my inspiration and drive to not give up on this story I typed. This is not the end, obviously. I just wanted to thank you all properly. :]

I would also like to thank my dear friend, **Lil_Dog**, for always reviewing in every chapter that I post.

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Surprises and Family Pictures**_

"Fuji-sempai, we need to talk." Ryoma told Fuji during lunch break.

"Sure." Fuji replied as they walked away from their friends.

Once they were away, Ryoma looked at the sky and not the older teen.

"Fuji-sempai, can I go to your house this afternoon?" Ryoma asked.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"Read this."

Ryoma handed a small note to the older male. Fuji read the contents of the letter which was written in English.

**Ryoma,**

**Please visit Fuji Yoshiko this afternoon and give her my package. It is very important. I suggest you go with your sempai, Fuji Syusuke, so it would be easier.**

**By the way, she also has a package for me so don't forget to get it from her too.**

**- Your mother**

"I see…" Fuji handed back the small note.

"How does your mother know my mother, Echizen?" Fuji asked. Ryoma shrugged as he kept the note in his pocket.

"So, can I come?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure." Fuji replied before they went back to their friends.

* * *

_**After school and afternoon practice…**_

"Are you done, Echizen?" Fuji asked as he picked up his bag.

"Ah." Ryoma replied as he got his own bag. They headed towards the door.

"Where are you two going, Fujiko?" Eiji asked.

"Saa..." Fuji replied before he left with the shorter boy.

Their walk to the Fuji residence was a silent one but it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. They reached Fuji's house in a few minutes.

"Tadaima!" Fuji called out as he slipped off his shoes.

"Excuse me." Ryoma said while he removed his own shoes.

"Okaeri, Syusuke!"

They looked to the side to see Yoshiko with a shocked expression before she smiled wider than ever.

"You must be Ryoma-san. Am I right?" Yoshiko asked the cap-wearing teen.

"Ah. It's nice to see you again, Yoshiko-san." Ryoma bowed.

"Again?" Fuji asked suspiciously.

"I saw him and his mother at the store last weekend." Yoshiko explained before she ushered the two teens to the living room.

"Yoshiko-san, here is the package." Ryoma handed the woman a small package.

"This must be from Rinko-san. Thank you." Yoshiko said as she opened the package.

She only took the letter inside. She read its contents before she placed it back in the box.

"Please wait here. I'll get my package for Rinko-san." Yoshiko said as she stood up then left.

"Care to explain, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"My family knows your parents and Yumiko-san." Ryoma told him.

"You know onee-san too?" Fuji asked.

"Ah." Ryoma answered.

"When did you meet?" Fuji asked.

"A year before I moved here." Ryoma simply said. Before Fuji could ask another question, Yoshiko entered the room.

"Ryoma-san, here's the package for Rinko-san." Yoshiko handed a small package to Ryoma who just nodded and took the package then kept it in his bag.

"Ryoma-san, I think you need to go home now. It's getting dark out. Your mother might wonder what's taking you so long." Yoshiko said when she looked at the time.

"Ah." Ryoma said as he stood up.

"Tell your parents that I said hi." Yoshiko said when Ryoma walked out of the living room.

"Please tell Yumiko-san that okaa-san and oyaji said hi too." Ryoma said before he wore his shoes.

"Ja ne!" Ryoma called out before he left.

"He's still such a nice boy after the years that had past." Yoshiko chuckled as she sat down next to her son.

"Okaa-san, you knew Echizen and his family?" Fuji asked.

"Longer than you know, Syusuke. Well, you better get changed. Dinner is almost ready." Yoshiko said before she left her son in the living room.

* * *

_**With Ryoma…**_

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called out as he removed his shoes.

"Okaeri, Ryoma. Did you get the package?" Rinko asked.

"Hai." Ryoma said as he took out the small box and gave it to his mother.

"Thanks, Ryoma. Well, dinner is almost ready." Rinko told him before she went back to the kitchen with the package at hand.

Ryoma went to his room and got changed into more comfortable clothes. He ate dinner with his family before he went back up to his room to do his homework. Afterwards, he got the photo album he hid in his room.

He turned a few pages until he saw the picture he was looking for. It was the picture of the Fuji family composed of the father, Yumiko and a pregnant Yoshiko. The picture was taken a week before his parents got married in the States.

Next to that picture was them with a baby Fuji Syusuke on his mother's arms. Below the first one was a picture with an older Yumiko and Fuji with their baby brother, Yuuta. The last picture was another family picture of the Fuji family but their father wasn't present in the picture.

On the next page was the Takeuchi family or more known as Seiruko's family. It only had three pictures. The first one was when her parents were newly wed. The second one was when Seiruko was born. The last one was a three year old Seiruko with her parents.

On the page after that were his family's pictures. The first one was when his parents were newly wed. The next one was when Rinko was pregnant with him. Then it was followed by when he was a baby. The last one was taken just before they left the States.

On the very last page, it only had one picture. There were two females and one male. They looked alike and different at the same time. There on the bottom, written in neat cursive writing were five words.

"The world is our goal."

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

This chapter is the start of my focus on Ryoma and Fuji for a couple of chapters. ehehehe...

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I've been kinda busy with lazing around since school is coming up in a few weeks. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	9. Camera and More Pictures

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter now. I've been bored recently so I decided to finally type this chapter.

There are no pairings here!

**Lil_Dog:** Thanks foor the review, Lil_Dog. Sadly, I can't answer your questions. You'll just have to read to find the answer. :P Well, I dedicate this short chapter to you, mah friend! :]

**Warning:** Short Chapter and possible OOCness...

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Camera and More Pictures**_

The next day after practice, Fuji asked to talk to Ryoma.

"What do you want, sempai?" Ryoma asked impassively.

"Okaa-san forgot to give you something." Fuji said as he handed the shorter boy a small box and a note with his name on it.

He opened the note and read its contents, which were written in English as well.

**Echizen Ryoma,**

**Inside the box is something I'll be passing this down to you. Please use it wisely and don't let your father see it.**

**Fuji Yoshiko**

He kept the letter in his pocket and opened the package. Inside was a Polaroid camera. Fuji's eyes widened when he saw it. Ryoma nearly smiled when he saw it.

_Thank you, Aunt Yoshiko._

Ryoma looked at Fuji only to see him staring at his new camera. He smirked.

"Want to try it out, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

Fuji smiled and nodded. They went back to the courts and saw the other regulars talking by the door of the club room.

"Ochibi! Fujiko!" Eiji called out as he ran towards the two teens to glomp Ryoma.

When he glomped Ryoma though, the shorter boy almost dropped the camera.

"Kikumaru-sempai!" Ryoma exclaimed, inwardly angry.

Eiji let him go quickly only to see Ryoma glaring at him. The others ran up to them. They were shocked to see Ryoma glaring at Eiji. Never had they ever seen the younger boy so angry before.

"Che." Ryoma said as he checked the camera in his hands worriedly.

"Is it okay?" Fuji asked the younger boy.

"Ah. I almost dropped it." Ryoma muttered, his anger gone.

"What happened here, Fuji?" Oishi asked when he saw his doubles partner looking very sad.

"Eiji hugged Echizen but that caused Echizen to almost drop his camera." Fuji explained.

"Camera?" The others asked then looked at the thing in Ryoma's hands. It was a camera.

"Why do you have one, Echizen?" Momo asked.

"It's none of your business, sempai." Ryoma replied then looked at Fuji.

"Fuji-sempai, please tell Yoshiko-san that I said thanks for the gift." Ryoma said before he went to the club room.

"Fuji, isn't she your mother?" Inui asked.

"Aa…" Fuji replied.

"How does Echizen know her?" Oishi asked.

"Saa…" Fuji said then started to walk away.

"By the way, Echizen isn't angry at you, Eiji." Fuji told the usually hyper teen before he went to the club room.

* * *

**_The next day; lunch break…_**

"How is the camera, Echizen?" Fuji asked the younger teen.

"It's good." Ryoma said then took a picture of Fuji suddenly again.

Ryoma took the picture and waved it in front of Fuji. He then took a look at it.

"It's a nice picture of you, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said then handed the picture to Fuji.

Fuji looked at it and admitted that it was a nice picture for a beginner.

"I'm not a beginner, sempai." Ryoma said then went beside Fuji.

He took another picture then showed it to Fuji. It was a picture of them. It had a nice angle and lighting.

"You seem skilled with the camera, Echizen. I wonder why…" Fuji drifted off.

"I'm not joining the photography club, sempai." Ryoma said when got Fuji's drift.

"Okay." Fuji said.

Ryoma was still doubtful with his sempai but let him off. He didn't need this kind of disturbance.

* * *

**_After practice…_**

"Echizen, want to go out for burgers?" Momo asked.

"No, I'm busy." Ryoma declined then went to Fuji.

"Ready?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah." Fuji said then the two teens left the club room.

They walked to Ryoma's house in silence with Fuji asking a question every one in a while. When they reached the Echizen residence, Ryoma told him to avoid saying anything irrelevant.

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called out.

"Excuse me." Fuji said as they removed their shoes.

"Okaeri, Ryoma."

They looked to the side to see Rinko with a huge smile on her face.

"Fuji-san, what are you doing here?" She kindly asked.

"I asked Echizen if I can take a look of some photos he took with his new camera." Fuji answered.

"I see…" Rinko said before she excused her son for a short while.

"Ryoma, does he know yet?" Rinko asked.

"No, he doesn't." Ryoma answered.

"Ah. Well, don't let him wait there." Rinko told her son before she disappeared to the kitchen.

"My room is upstairs, sempai." Ryoma told Fuji as he went up the stairs.

Fuji followed the younger boy. Once inside, Ryoma told him to wait while he got the album. He took the black and red photo albums from his desk then sat beside Fuji on the bed. Ryoma opened the red one first then gave it to Fuji.

Fuji looked at all the pictures. Most of them were inanimate objects until the second half of the album. The second half was mostly composed of pictures of him and Ryoma's family. He asked Ryoma why the younger boy had many pictures of him.

"You already forgot about it, sempai?" Ryoma asked, not really answering Fuji's question.

"What do you mean by that, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma pointed at the first few pictures. It was taken on the afternoon he got the camera. It was followed by the pictures Ryoma took on the rooftop during lunch break.

Fuji finally remembered it. The only person who knew that Ryoma was skilled in photography in school was him, Fuji Syusuke.

"Fuji-sempai." Ryoma called out.

"What is it, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"You look like a girl when you wear a dress." Ryoma answered as he showed his sempai a picture of Fuji wearing a light blue dress.

"How did you get this?" Fuji asked with his eyes wide open.

That picture was only known by his mother and sister since they made him dress up in girls' clothing. His little brother, Yuuta, was spared from that though.

"Himitsu." Ryoma muttered then looked at the picture again.

"You look cute here, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma smirked.

Fuji blushed lightly, not used to those kind of comments from guys, but hid it well. Unknown to him, Ryoma caught him and took a picture quietly.

"That's quite unlike you, Echizen." Fuji said.

"Oh?" Ryoma chuckled lightly.

"Do you even know me, sempai?"

Ryoma stood up with the black photo album in his hands. He placed it back on his desk then walked back to Fuji.

"You don't know the half of me, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said, directly looking at Fuji's blue eyes.

"Anyways, take a look of these."

Ryoma handed him a few photos then sat down beside him. Fuji looked through the photos. All of them were all family photos of the Fuji family.

"Where did you get these?" Fuji asked.

"Okaa-san got that from Yoshiko-san." Ryoma answered.

"These are only copies?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded then got a few pictures from 4 years ago from the red album's hidden pocket. He then gave it to Fuji. The older teen looked at all the pictures. The ones that caught his attention were only three pictures.

The first one was of his sister, Yumiko, and the boy beside him, Ryoma. The second one was a picture of Rinko, Ryoma, Yumiko and Yoshiko. The last one was a picture of their mothers.

"These are from 4 years ago?" Fuji asked.

"Ah. Okaa-san took them." Ryoma answered.

"Your mother has a copy of that too." Ryoma added when he remembered that fact.

"I see…" Fuji drifted off.

"Sempai, here's a gift for you." Ryoma said as he handed a picture to Fuji but not looking at the older boy.

"I promise that I won't show your picture to anyone." Ryoma looked away completely since he didn't have his hat on.

Fuji took the picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a boy wearing a dress similar to the light blue one his mother made him wear when he was around 5 years old. When he looked closer, it was really Ryoma wearing a black dress.

"Kawaii." Fuji commented with his eyes closed again and his usual smile still in place.

"Your mother requested it to okaa-san and gave her a black dress similar to yours." Ryoma explained as a very light blush tried to show.

"Why are you giving me this?" Fuji asked.

"It's to show that you can trust me with your picture." Ryoma answered.

"Echizen…" Fuji kept the picture.

"Sure. I'll keep your picture safe too." Fuji said and placed a hand on Ryoma's head.

"Hey!" Ryoma said when Fuji began to ruffle his hair while the older boy chuckled but then suddenly stopped.

"How did okaa-san met your mother anyway?" Fuji asked.

"Okaa-san and Yoshiko-san went to the same middle school and high school." Ryoma answered.

"I see…" Fuji said then they heard someone knock on the door.

"Ryoma-san, it is dinner time."

"Hai." Ryoma said then returned the photo albums to his desk.

Ryoma and Fuji left the room then went downstairs. They headed towards the dining room.

"Fuji-san, sit down and eat with us. I called Yoshiko-san and told her that you'll be staying here for dinner." Rinko informed.

"How is your mother, Fuji-san? It's been a while since we saw each other." Rinko said once they were all seated.

"She's fine." Fuji answered.

Fuji noted that Nanjirou wasn't present that night but decided to let it off for now. The others continued talking while he kept quiet for most of the time. He finished his dinner faster than usual.

"I'm finished." Ryoma said then stood up and placed his dishes on the sink.

He then went to the living room to play with his pet, Karupin.

"Fuji-san, what were you doing upstairs the whole time?" Rinko asked.

"Echizen showed me a lot of pictures." Fuji replied.

"Did he show you some family pictures?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Yes but it was pictures of my family. He said that you got them from okaa-san, Echizen-san." Fuji said.

"That is true. Yoshiko-san gave copies to me." Rinko replied.

They continued eating their dinner. In the next few minutes, they were finished and Fuji needed to go home.

"Good bye, Fuji-san. See you next time!" Rinko waved at the smiling teen.

"Good bye, Echizen-san. Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

He then disappeared from their view. When he got home, he did his homework but when he was changing, he found the picture in his pocket. He looked at the back of the picture only to see some words written there.

**Mada mada dane, Fuji Syusuke-sempai.**

**–Echizen Ryoma**

Fuji chuckled when he read that. He stared at the picture and took in the tiny details like the small blush on young Ryoma's face along with his pout. His hair was longer then and was let down. There were more details that he just chuckled when he noticed them.

"Kawaii…" Fuji whispered before he placed it in the hidden pocket of his private photo album.

Unknown to him, Ryoma was looking at Fuji's picture too. Ryoma hid it in the hidden pocket of his black photo album.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

This chapter is the start of my focus on Ryoma and Fuji for a couple of chapters. ehehehe...

**Important note:** Like I said before, I'll **try** to update weekly. I've been kinda busy with lazing around since school is coming up in a few weeks. ehehehe...

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Emiko-chan +**


	10. Photography and Rain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter now. I've been bored recently so I decided to finally type this chapter.

There are no pairings here!

**megumi yami no tenshi:** Thanks for the wonderful review, megumi-nee-sama~! I'm glad you enjoyed reading itt and even liked my OC, Seiruko! I dedicate this chapter to you~! *hugs you happily*

**Lil_Dog:** Don't mind it, dude. It's okay. ... That's good. That could also prepare you for our **book report **later in the year! :D That's not true. Polaroid cameras **still **exist but are quite expensive. I know because I want to buy one. XD You are mostly right except with the _"Polaroid cameras don't exist anymore"_ thing. :] Really? hehehehe... That's quite funny. XD

Oh? I guess so... I'm not **skilled **in handling a camera though. I just know _how _and _love _to use it. The only thing I hate is **my **presence in a photo. Weird, neh? hehehehe... As for your assumption, you just need to read the story to know. It's not that I don't **want **to answer it. I just don't **allow **myself to answer questions with answers that could be found out in later chapters. :] I'm glad you found what you're looking for. As for Ryoma and Fuji, I thought of that before but you'll just have to read on to find out _**if **_I followed it or not. :P Thanks for the review, Lil_Dog. Well, I dedicate this short chapter to you too, mah friend! :]

**Warning:** Short Chapter, possible OOCness and slight hint of Thrill pair (FujiRyo)! Kyaa~! *sighs happily*

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Photography and Rain**_

"Echizen!"

The said boy looked in front to see Fuji Syusuke waving at him by the fountain.

"What is it, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Did you bring your camera today like I asked you to?" Fuji asked.

"Ah. Why'd you wanted me to bring it anyway?" Ryoma asked.

"Himitsu." Fuji said before he dragged the younger boy to the river bank.

"What are we going to do here, sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Let's take some pictures, Echizen." Fuji said then got his camera from his bag.

Ryoma did the same then they took pictures of everything and nothing. Unknown to Fuji, Ryoma took pictures of him when the older teen wasn't looking at his direction. Sadly, Fuji did the same to Ryoma.

After 30 minutes had past, they decided to sit down and relax for a while. They shown thee pictures they took to each other. For some reason, they almost forgot about the pictures they took of each other but it was too late since they already saw it.

"Echizen."

"Fuji-sempai."

The two looked at each other in surprise.

"Why do you have pictures of me here?" They said at the same time.

Fuji chuckled and Ryoma smirked at that. They continued on until the last picture before they asked the question again.

"No reason." Fuji replied while Ryoma just shrugged.

"I must admit though. These are quite good." Fuji commented as he scanned through the pictures once more.

"Thanks, sempai. These are good too." Ryoma replied as he did the same with the ones he had.

"Thank you, Echizen." Fuji said.

After a few minutes, they left the park and went to eat at a near burger joint. They walked around for a good place for a while but suddenly, it rained. They ran for cover with their arms around their cameras.

They found an abandoned house since they reached the more rural part of town while walking around. They looked around the house first before they stayed at a room on the second floor. There were some clean cloths around so they had something to dry off to.

"Let's change out of our wet clothes so we don't get sick." Fuji said as he handed Ryoma a clean cloth big enough to pass of as a towel.

"Ah." Ryoma said then accepted the cloth handed to him.

He went to the other room to change. Even if he's used to changing in front of guys, he still wants to have privacy. He tore the cloth in two then tore one of them into two. He changed out of his wet clothes then dried himself off with one of the smaller pieces of cloth.

He wrapped the biggest one around his waist then placed the last piece around his neck. He picked up his wet clothes and the wet cloth then went back to the other room. When he saw Fuji, he guessed the older teen had done the same.

"You grew you hair out." Fuji said when he noticed the length of Ryoma's hair.

"Ah." Ryoma said as he placed his clothes over the desk with Fuji's clothes.

"Where's your camera, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"I left it on the bed." Ryoma replied, pointing on the bed where two cameras lay on the middle.

"Same." Fuji said when he looked at the bed.

Ryoma got his camera and took a picture of the view outside. The view was full of treetops and only very few houses. He looked at the photo then placed it on the desk. He turned around as saw Fuji with his back turned. Ryoma took a picture then sat on the bed.

"Fuji-sempai, with your back turned like that, anyone would think you're a girl." Ryoma's voice rang in the air.

"Oh?" Fuji asked as he looked at the smaller boy.

"But the way you wear your towel will give you off." Ryoma added.

"I'm not the only one who looks like a girl here." Fuji said, making Ryoma raise his brow before he closed his eyes and lied down on the bed with his long hair fell on his chest.

"With your hair like that, one could think you're a girl even if your towel is around you waist." Fuji smiled.

"So, like what you see?" Ryoma opened one eye.

"It's enough to take a photo of you." Fuji said before he took a picture.

Ryoma stood up and walked towards the older boy with a piece of cloth in his hand and his camera on the other. He pushed the boy backwards but grabbed the older teen's camera first. He placed it on the side and placed the cloth on Fuji's chest.

"Perfect." Ryoma smirked then took a picture.

When the photo was ready, he looked at it and had to admit, Fuji really looked like a girl in that position.

"We're even, sempai." Ryoma said as he held out a hand towards the older boy.

Fuji accepted the helping hand but pulled Ryoma towards him. The older boy managed to get his camera.

"I don't think so, Echizen." Fuji said then took a picture of a surprised Ryoma.

Ryoma got over from his surprise and pinned the older male to the floor.

"That's too bad, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said then took a picture of a surprised Fuji.

Afterwards, he stood up and helped the older teen too. They sat on the bed side by side and watched the rain.

"Echizen, do you like the rain?" Fuji suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"Ah." Ryoma said.

"Why?" Fuji asked.

"When you run around, it feels like its washing away everything, even if it doesn't..." Ryoma said as he looked at his camera on his lap.

"It's cold and gives a depressing feeling though." Ryoma muttered under his breath.

"Fuji-sempai, do you like the rain?" Ryoma asked after a few moments of silence.

"Ah." Fuji replied.

"Why?" Ryoma asked.

"I have the same reason as you." Fuji muttered.

They waited and watched the rain subside a few minutes later. They checked if their clothes were dry and it was since it wasn't that wet in the first place. They changed back and left the house. They went back to the Fuji residence since it was the nearest place they reached.

"Stay here for a while, Echizen. You'll get sick if you stay in those clothes any longer." Fuji said after he took a hot bath and changed clothes.

"Hai." Ryoma said then went to the bathroom.

Fuji looked around his closet for some clothes that might fit the younger male. He found a shirt and some pants that might be a little big for Ryoma but it'll be good enough until his clothes are clean and dry. He went to the bathroom.

"I'll place a dry set on the sink. I'll put your clothes in the wash." Fuji said then did what he said before leaving.

After a few minutes, Ryoma came out of the bathroom. The clothes were kind of big but it'll do. He went to the kitchen to see Fuji preparing tea.

"Would you like some tea, Echizen?" Fuji asked as he got himself a cup.

"Hai." Ryoma replied as he leaned on the wall beside him.

Fuji got another cup and filled both cups with tea. He placed the cups and tea pot on a tray and went to the living room with Ryoma's help. They sat down on the couch and drank their tea in silence. Suddenly, Ryoma's voice broke the silence between the two teens.

"I just noticed, Fuji-sempai."

Fuji looked at Ryoma after he took a sip of his tea. Ryoma voiced out his thoughts since he was at the kitchen a while ago.

"Where are Yoshiko-san and Yumiko-san?"

"Okaa-san is probably at the grocery store again. Nee-san is at work." Fuji replied.

"I see…"

Ryoma and Fuji kept drinking their cups of tea. Suddenly, they heard thunder and the sound of rain.

"It's raining again." Fuji said impassively.

"Ah." Ryoma replied.

They continued drinking their tea until the pot of tea was empty. They were quiet the whole time with only a few exchanged words when they took a small nap there. It was late in the afternoon when Yoshiko had returned. She saw the two teens resting on the couch.

She gave a small smile before she continued her way to the kitchen. She called Rinko and informed her that Ryoma would be staying at their place until Yumiko came home from work.

"I think he should stay there for the night instead, Yoshiko."

"Why do you think so, Rinko?" Yoshiko asked in a hushed voice when she saw her son move slightly.

"I'm worried for them both. The storm is getting worse by the minute. At least I'll feel assured if Ryoma stays with you and your family."

"Okay, Rinko. I'll promise to take care of your son like he was mine for the night."

"Thanks, Yoshiko. Can you please let him talk to me first?"

"Sure. I think he's awake by now." Yoshiko looked at the living room to see Ryoma awake.

"Ryoma-san, your mother wants to speak to you." Yoshiko called out.

"Hai." She heard him reply then approach her. She gave him the phone then went back to the kitchen.

"Okaa-san?" Ryoma asked.

"Ryoma, you'll be staying there for tonight. I have already told Yoshiko and she accepted my request."

"Hai, okaa-san." Ryoma replied.

"Ryoma, please do take care there. Don't forget to inform Nanako that you won't be staying tonight."

"Hai, okaa-san. I will." Ryoma assured, noting the worry in his mother's voice.

"Well, I have to go now. Oyasumi, Ryoma."

"Oyasumi, okaa-san." Ryoma said then his mother hung up.

He placed the phone back then called his cousin to inform her that he'll be staying at Fuji's. He went to the living room afterwards.

"What did your mother say to you, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"She wants me to stay here for tonight, Fuji-sempai." Ryoma replied.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** Since school has already started, my update would be every two or three weeks. I'm sorry for the inconvenience! *bows deeply*

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Schatten K. +**


	11. Sleepover at Fuji's house

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Prince of Tennis in any way or form.

**A/N:** I'm sorry that I only posted this chapter now. I've been bored recently so I decided to finally type this chapter.

There are no pairings here!

**Warning:** Short Chapter, possible OOCness and slight hint of Thrill pair (FujiRyo)! Kyaa~! *sighs happily*

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Sleepover at Fuji's house**_

"I see…" Fuji said thoughtfully, his smile getting brighter.

"Do you have an extra room here where I can sleep?" Ryoma asked as he sat down next to the smiling teen.

"You could stay at my room for tonight." Fuji replied.

"Hai." Ryoma said, not questioning his sempai's reply since he was too bored.

"Tadaima!"

"That must be nee-san." Fuji said as hee stood up to greet his sister.

"Okaeri, Yumiko." They heard Yoshiko say as they went to the front door.

"Okaeri, nee-san." Fuji greeted.

Yumiko gave them a smile then commented about the current weather.

"Hello, Yumiko-san." Ryoma said when he saw the female.

"Ryoma-san!" Yumiko squealed then hugged the younger boy slightly.

"It's nice to see you again, Yumiko-san." Ryoma mumbled when Yumiko let him go.

"Is Rinko-san here too, okaa-san?" Yumiko asked hopefully.

"They aren't, Yumiko. Ryoma-san came here with Syusuke when it rained, I assume." Yoshiko said then the two females looked at the two teens for affirmation.

"Hai, okaa-san, nee-san." Fuji replied for them both.

"Will Ryoma-san be staying here for dinner?" Yumiko asked.

"Yes, he will. He would be spending the night here too." Yoshiko replied.

"Well, enough about that for now. Freshen up, you three. Dinner is ready." Yoshiko said before she disappeared to the kitchen.

* * *

_**After Dinner…**_

"Where will Ryoma-san stay for tonight, okaa-san? Yuuta's room isn't that clean tonight." Yumiko asked.

"He can room with Syusuke. You won't mind that, will you?" Yoshiko asked both teens.

"I don't mind." Syusuke said while Ryoma simply shrugged.

"Then it's settled. Ryoma-san would be rooming with Syusuke for tonight." Yoshiko said with finality.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"Fuji-sempai."

Fuji looked away from his book to look at Ryoma who was sitting on a chair across him, doing his own book.

"Is something the matter, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"I was wondering…" Ryoma drifted off.

"You were wondering what?" Fuji asked.

"Have you ever thought what may happen if your parents died?"

Ryoma's question echoed in Fuji's head like it was in a broken tape recorder, repeating the question over and over again.

_Have you ever thought what may happen if your parents died?_

"Don't mind it, sempai. It's nothing." Ryoma's voice awakened him from his thoughts.

He nodded then returned to his book. His mind wasn't focused on that though. His mind kept going back to Ryoma's question.

_Have you ever thought what may happen if your parents died?_

It rang in his mind again. He was suddenly reminded of Seiruko. Now that he thought about it, Seiruko's parents were gone.

_Was he aware of Seiru-chan's situation?_

"Yes, sempai. I am aware of her situation."

He was surprised to hear Ryoma's voice say that. He looked at the younger teen.

"I asked that because I was aware." Ryoma explained.

"How did you-"

"I knew you knew since she told you. I also know since I was there." Ryoma answered in a bored tone.

"Saa… Echizen, what would be your answer to your question earlier?" Fuji asked.

"I'll go to my cousin's family and stay with them. I don't mean Nanako-san's family." Ryoma replied.

"What about you, sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Nee-san is old enough to be my guardian. We can still stay here." Fuji replied.

Ryoma nodded then they both returned to finishing their books. When Fuji finished, he looked behind him to see Ryoma placing the book on the desk.

"Fuji-sempai."

"Yes, Echizen?" Fuji asked after he heard the younger teen's voice call him.

"Why do you think the rain gives a depressing feeling?" Ryoma asked, still not looking at Fuji.

"I just do. What about you, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

"It reminds me of tears."

Ryoma's word stuck to Fuji once more.

"It reminds you of tears?" Fuji asked hesitantly, surprised with his kohai's answer.

"When I was still five, my mother's cousin died with his wife in a car accident here in Japan." Ryoma started.

Fuji grew silent when he heard that.

"It was raining then, when it happened. Here in Japan and when we got the news, it was also raining in the States." Ryoma continued slowly, not used to speaking so much.

"My mother's other cousin broke down at the funeral. We attended it too but my mother's cousin's daughter only came. She left her son at home because of their promise." Ryoma ended it just as slow as before.

"Did they have a child?" Fuji dared to ask, not bothering to question the promise. He set it aside as a family promise and thought it was private.

"Yes, they did. Only one and was younger than me by a few days. My cousin was left somewhere here and wasn't heard off after my cousin got adopted." Ryoma replied.

"Have you heard any news recently?" Fuji hesitantly asked.

"Yes. My cousin is here in Tokyo with a new family." Ryoma replied.

"I see… Do you know what your cousin looks like?" Fuji asked.

"I know all four of them. I have three on my mother's only living cousin left." Ryoma answered.

"That's not all though..." Ryoma said thoughtfully but hesitantly.

"There is more?" Fuji slowly asked in surprise.

"Hai. Oyaji died on our vacation at the States last year. It rained afterwards too…" Ryoma looked away from Fuji.

Fuji stood up and hugged the younger teen. Ryoma felt tears prick his eyes but rubbed it away quickly and accepted the hug his sempai gave him.

"Hush now. You need not to say more, Echizen." Fuji's hug on Ryoma grew tighter.

Ryoma was so tempted to cry and hug back but decided to stay still instead. Fuji kept hugging the younger boy since Ryoma didn't push him away or pulled away. After a few moments, Fuji let Ryoma go slowly then looked at Ryoma's face.

"You should get some sleep, Echizen. It's getting late." Fuji told him.

"Hai, sempai." Ryoma said then lied down on the futon beside Fuji's bed.

Fuji lied on his bed, thinking on what happened. He turned to his side to see Ryoma just lying on the futon.

"Echizen?" Fuji called out, sitting up.

"Yes, Fuji-sempai?" Ryoma asked, sitting up as well but with his head down.

"Come here." Fuji pulled the younger boy to his bed.

"What do you want, sempai?" Ryoma asked sleepily, looking at Fuji.

"Sleep beside me tonight." Fuji's smile was back then he lied down.

Ryoma, too sleepy to bother or deny, just lied down next to the older teen. Fuji pulled up the covers over them. Ryoma fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Fuji chuckled before he soon fell asleep too.

* * *

_**The next day; morning…**_

Surprisingly, Ryoma woke up before Fuji. He stared at the ceiling as he thought about what happened last night.

_Why did I tell him about oyaji?_

That question kept repeating itself in his head until Fuji woke up.

"Good morning, Echizen. It seems you woke up early today." Fuji said sleepily.

"Ah." Ryoma replied and looked at Fuji.

By the time Ryoma laid his eyes on his still sleepy sempai, he knew the answer.

_I trust Fuji-sempai…_

He quickly looked away afterwards, those words repeating itself in his head. Fuji noticed this but decided not to question it and sat up. Ryoma got off the bed then he followed. They took turns in the bathroom with Fuji lending Ryoma a toothbrush he could use.

He also gave Ryoma a set of clothes he could wear on his way home. Fuji and he made breakfast then talked a little while eating. Afterwards, Fuji accompanied him home.

* * *

_**In front of the Echizen Residence…**_

Ryoma went inside then held the door open for Fuji. The older teen, understanding Ryoma's actions, went inside as well. They removed their shoes afterwards.

"Tadaima!" Ryoma called out.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-san." Nanako greeted as she appeared from the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room to change." Ryoma muttered as he went upstairs before anyone else could speak a word. Nanako stared at her cousin before she looked at Fuji with a smile.

"Please stay in the living room while I make some tea." Nanako said before she disappeared to the kitchen.

Fuji walked to the living room and noticed the slightly Western styled room had some Japanese style in it. There were some pictures on the walls but on the center of the left wall was a picture of the whole Echizen family when they were still in the States.

* * *

**A/N:** That's it for now. I hope you guys liked this chapter. If you have **any** questions, please feel free to ask.

**Important note:** I would be focusing more on my other story, **Gebrochen Lächeln**, for now. This would be on **temporary **discontinuation. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! *bows deeply*

Anyways, please Comment and Review.

**+ Schatten K. +**


End file.
